Guardian Angel
by Dearion
Summary: Set after the last episode. after the missle incident, the two girls have realized their feelings for each out and are dating. but a group of Diana's admires kidnaps Akko leaving Diana heartbroken. now Diana and her friends must find Akko..before it's too late. (Diakko/Dianakko) (Possibly more ships, but mainly Diakko)


**Chapter 1: Where it all began**

After the missile incident, Akko and Diana who had found out their feelings for each other and finally confessing to the other in broken sentences are dating now. A few days ago they announced their relationship to their teammates and friends, their friends couldn't be any more happier Heck, even Ursula-sensei even approved of them. Both were smothered with "Congratulations" and "I'm happy for you" and some teasing from Amanda and Sucy.

Both girls enjoyed being in each other's company, whether it's holding hands with each other, cuddling during studying or giving each other small kisses on each other's faces. Surprisingly, Diana is a very affectionate person (Well, of course. it's the Cavendish family motto) and most of their intimate sessions started with Diana.

Even though they are dating, they didn't want to announce their relationship to the public yet. Because Diana's status as a Cavendish and Akko being the school dunce, people would look down on their relationship. Making it harder to keep their self-control during classes or supper time so sometimes they try to sit near each other and give side glances to each other, to make it worse, Diana had a lot of duties to attend making Akko feeling lonely even though Lotte and Sucy, being the good friends they are always accompanies Akko when she's alone. So they always spend their free time together as much as possible.

and the most free time they had was on Saturday, which was today.

Akko, currently walking to Diana's room. humming a tune while prancing happily to her partner's room but ahead of her was a group of seniors. Diana had told Akko to not be seen when she's going to her room, the pillars around Akko were not enough to cover her form so being the clever one she is she pulls out and mutters _"Metamorphie Faciesse"_ and turns herself to a mouse.

Akko hid behind one of the pillars and overheard their conversation "Hey, have you noticed that Cavendish has been more closer to that dunce lately" the other one replies "Huh, I really didn't noticed but they really seem closer than before" the first one grits her teeth "That dunce doesn't deserve to be near Cavendish, I bet she let her do all the work and take all the credit. I doubt she really did anything in the missile incident" the other chuckles "We'll just have to make her pay then, no one gets near Cavendish besides us. we'll just tell her to stay away, and if she doesn't then we'll do it by force" "I like the sound of that" the seniors laughed, Akko couldn't take it anymore and ran to Diana's room. _'Sheesh. They really hate me huh, I don't even know them and I'm already getting insults thrown at me. But I'm afraid though, what will they do to us?'_ after a few minutes of running she was finally at Diana's room. Akko casts the spell to turn herself normal and knocks on Diana's door.

Diana opens the door with a smile "Hello Ak-" but was cut off by Akko hugging her, Diana was shocked by the girl's sudden action but returns to hug, after they broke the hug Diana closes the door and asks Akko "What's the matter dear? Have something been troubling you?" Akko nodded, she didn't like making Diana worry about her so she tells what's on her mind all the time. Diana walks to her bed, sits down and patted the area besides her motioning Akko to come sit.

Akko obliges and sits down beside her, Diana hugs her and plays with her hair "Could you tell me about it?" Akko nodded, making herself comfortable in Diana's arms. "Earlier when I was walking to your room, a group of seniors talked about our relationship. they said that they didn't want me to get near you a-and.." Akko starts sobbing silently "T-They said that t-they w-will try to m-make me stay away f-from you a-and.." Akko cries louder, Diana hugs her tightly and rubs circles on her back "I d-don't want that, Diana. I never want to be s-separated from you. i-I just don't know what t-to do-" Diana cuts her off by giving her a passionate kiss on her lips.

A few moments they broke away for air and Diana smiles "I will never let anything happen to you, Akko. and if something does happen, I will always come running for you my dear" Akko wipes her eyes and smiles "Yeah, after all. you're my guardian angel!" and gives Diana a peck on her cheek, Diana blushes violently and cover her face with her hands, Akko laughs at her girlfriend's antics and gives her a peck on the head "You're cute you know?" making Diana blush harder. Gosh, what did she do to get such an amazing girlfriend?

They spend the rest of the day doing their assignments and cuddling, enjoying being in each other's warmth during the fall season. Akko suddenly remembered something and looked at Diana "Yes Akko?" "We should go on a date tomorrow! I heard they are selling some Shiny Chariot stuffs there!" Diana thinks for a moment and nodded "we should, we haven't been on one for a lo-" Diana was cut off by a happy Akko kissing her on the cheek "Yay! I can't wait to get all the charms and their newly released manga! Or maybe I should get a replica of the shiny rod?" Akko rambles on her plans for tomorrow, Diana smiles _'Seriously, this girl..i really adore her. although I'm not sure how would Ursula-sensei react to Akko greeting her with a plushie of herself'_

Little did they know, the seniors were eavesdropping them outside their room. "Damn how did she know? but are they seriously dating? Ugh, I can't believe it" "We'll just start our plan tomorrow then, it's the perfect moment. after all we do own the Shiny Chariot store" the first one replied "Heh, then Cavendish will belong to us.." they laughed as they walked down the hallway.

Constanze, who happen to walk by heard the seniors plans. looking at them suspiciously she decided she needed to tell Akko about this. but first she reaaally needed to finish her 74th stanbot. she ran the opposite way to her room.

BOOP.

Akko, arrived at Glastonbury. who arrived with her teammates, the green team and the blue team except Diana. Akko raised an eyebrow at this "Hannah, Barbara. Where is Diana?" Hannah shrugged "she wanted to get something for you on the way" "So she told us to go ahead" Barbara finished, Akko sighed. even though she was happy that Diana would do such a thing, she'd prefer being with Diana more. and Akko's lack of patience made it worse but she didn't want to give up on her girlfriend.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait for Diana. let's meet up at the café later though!" "You sure? The Shiny Chariot store opens at 10" Akko checked her watch "It's 9:30, but it's alright Lotte. I'll catch up to you later!" Sucy snickers "What is this? Akko is actually _waiting?_ what's next, the apocalypse?" "Sucy!" Lotte send a glare at her "Alright, Alright. we'll be on our way then. c'mon" Sucy grabs Lotte's hand and walks her away.

Amanda looks at them suspiciously "Huh, are they datin' or somethin'?" "Really?" Akko replies to the American who looked back at her "They're your teammates Akko, you don't know?" Akko raised her hands in defense "Hey, I'm quite busy doing some stuffs lately I didn't notice" Amanda laughs "'stuffs' you mean Diana" Akko blushes "Amandaaa!" she sends her a friendly punch on a shoulder and Amanda chuckles at her embarrassed friend "Alright, Alright we'll just go ahead then. c'mon Jas, Cons" Jasminka sends Akko a friendly smile before following the redhead, Constanze stop to look at Akko "What's wrong, Cons?" Constanze gives her a device and follows Amanda "Hey Constanze! what's this for anyways? Oooiii!" Akko sighed as she put the device in her pocket "Might as well keep it"

Akko looks at her attire, a red hoodie, plain white shirt, jeans and a pair of boots. she really didn't give much of a damn about fashion. but she did her best to impress her date. a few minutes later Akko spots Diana and runs to her "Diaanaa!" Akko tackles her for a hug, almost making them fall but Diana catches her, they stayed like that for awhile a broke the hug, Diana wore a simple baby blue dress with a scarf, also wearing boots. Simple but it made Diana beautiful as ever "You look good, Diana!" Diana smiles "You do look charming yourself" Diana grabs her hand and walked towards the stores.

luckily for the both of them, not many students were able to come today due to fall's cold weather giving them colds and all, but Diana, Akko and her friends managed to fight it. Akko remembers what Hannah told her and asked "Hey, what were you getting before you came?" Diana looked at her in surprised and sighed "They told you even when I tell them not to" Akko giggles "So what is it?" Diana lets go of her hand and searches in her bag, she pulled out a box. containing two necklaces, she handed Akko a necklace that has a red wing pendant "I have a matching one too" Diana pulls out the same necklace but blue, Akko looks at the necklace in awe "Gee, thanks DIa. I really do love you" Akko gives Diana a quick peck on the cheek, Diana smiles "Anything for you" "Let me put this necklace for you, but you gotta help me alright?" "Got it"

Akko and Diana walked hand in hand, Diana laughing as Akko told her another bad joke "Dia? is your fridge at home running though" Diana looks at her in confusion "Why yes it is? why the questi-" "You better catch it then!" It takes Diana a moment before laughing again "Akko i swear that is so bad"

They reached their destination, The Shiny Chariot store. Akko tugs at Diana's hand "Come on! Come on! let's go Diana!" Diana laughs at her girlfriend's childish antics _'just like a child in a candy store'_ and follows her inside.

the shop wasn't big, but it was full with Shiny Chariot merchandise. Akko look at each of them with awe and showed a huge plushie of alcor "Look! isn't it cute?" Diana pets the handed plushie _'not as cute as you, and not as soft either'_ "Uhm, Excuse me?" Diana turned around to see a girl shorter than her with dark brown hair "Y-You're Diana Cavendish right? C-could I ask you something?" Diana looks at Akko "You go ahead Akko, come meet me when you're done" Akko nods and head to the next aisle.

Akko walks around, the shelves we're full with Shiny Chariot merchandise, but she spots a certain item in the farthest aisle "Woah! it's the Shiny Chariot limited edition manga!" Akko runs to it, but before she could. a hand grabbed her from behind, covering her nose with a cloth. _'W-What is happening? I can't breathe, h-help me Dianaa.."_ Akko fainted to the floor, the girl looked at her limp body with glee.

" **Sweet dreams,** _ **Kagari**_ **"**

 **BOOP.**

 **Yo. i am Dearion**

 **and i will admit it, i'm bad at this. this is my first try at fanfics. but i reeeaaaaaaaally hope you enjoyed it, if there are mistakes or critism feel free to tell me. this will help me improve my work in writing.**

 **holy chariot it's already 2AM.**


End file.
